Clouded Desire
by Koyasha
Summary: Jubilee gets abducted, Wolverine has to go find her while the rest of the X-Men fight the FOH.


Jubilee woke up and looked out the window at the beautiful Friday morning. "Wicked." she exclaimed to herself. Jumping out of bed, she threw off her nightgown and put on a pair of jean shorts, a loose fitting T-shirt and a pair of socks to match. She grabbed her roller blades, put on her shades and exited her room. Running through the mansion, Jubilation Lee noticed that the other residents of Xavier's School For The Gifted weren't awake yet. That is except for two, that is.

She is known only as Rogue. She is a mutant. Not many people know too much about her past and maybe that's just the way that she likes it.

The young woman smiled as she noticed a young Chinese girl run by the kitchen.

"Well just hold on now sugah." Rogue yelled after Jubilee.

Jubilee backed up and stuck her head in the kitchen.

"It's not polite not saying hi in the morning." Rogue commented. She took a sip of the coffee in front of her.

"Sorry." mumbled Jubilee. "Mornin' Rogue. I'm just going out to do some bladin'. See ya in the funny pages." And she scurried off, leaving the older woman with a broader smile on her face.

The teenager opened the door and ran down the couple of steps. If someone had just glanced at her, it would have looked like she was almost flying. But Jubilation Lee cannot fly... at least, not now. She was about to leave the grounds, when a gruff voice halted her, "And where are you going so early in the morning? That is, early for you."

Jubilee cocked her head to the left and saw a rather muscular man with claws extending from his the top of his hands. Jubilee glanced for a second at her father figure's naked chest, then fixed her eyes on the man's eyes.

"Oh ya know. The usual." responded the adolescent. "Just gonna go out and blade for a while."

The rugged-looking man smirked at the teenager. He is known as Logan. Code name, Wolverine. He is a mutant. Most of his past is unknown to even himself. One thing is known for certain: this man has seen too much and lived too much.

"Just remember, darlin'," said Wolverine. "don't talk to strangers."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, _Mother_." said Jubilee sarcastically. She ran off the grounds and sat down on the sidewalk, leaving the older man alone with his thoughts.

Jubilee laced her skates up tight and skated down the street. She had only skated about three miles when she noticed a black van pull up beside her.

"Hey, you want a ride somewhere?" asked a young, handsome man who was driving the vehicle.

"Uh, no thanks." replied Jubilee.

The van slowed down and Jubilee skated on. The young man stepped out of the van with a laser and aimed it at the teenager. "I think that you'll need a ride very soon." said the young man. Jubilee turned around and looked wide-eyed at the twenty-something year old guy pointing a weapon at her.

"Umm, can't we talk about this?" asked the teenager getting ready to take the defensive.

"Hmm... Let me think about it..." said the man sarcastically. "No." replied the young man quite matter-of-factly and he took aim.

Realizing that this man was going to shoot her, Jubilee used her mutant powers and shot at the gun with her pyrokinetics. Unfortunately, the man was ready for this sort of reaction and he dodged the shot. He quickly took aim and fired upon the adolescent. A soft moan escaped from her lips as Jubilee collapsed into unconsciousness.

In the distance, the man known as Logan stopped his martial arts exercises and listened. He thought he had heard something. Dismissing it for nothing, he continued with his Kata.

"No, no." cried Professor Xavier in his bed. "No! Jubilee!" He sat upright in his bed, an effort for the handicapped man. The beads of sweat were running down his face. "Jubilee." he whispered. "Something's wrong."

Wolverine entered the mansion wondering when Jubilee was going to be back. She had been gone for over nine hours and he was getting a bit worried (showing that parental concern). Maybe she had a lot to think about, he considered. It's not like I've never gone out on my own, but it just doesn't seem like Jubilee's style, he thought.

Logan walked down the hall, past Gambit's room. His sensitive nose picked up the scent of liquor and beer emanating from the room. A loud snore could be heard from within. Well, someone's gonna have one hell of a hangover!, he thought.

Wolverine walked past Rogue's room and then past Jean Grey's. Wolverine noted that Jean's door was open and that she wasn't in her room. Probably with Cyclops, Wolverine thought bitterly. But Jean wasn't with her husband and Wolverine was about to find out soon where she was. He wasn't going to worry about what Jean probably was doing with Scott Summers. He was more concerned with Jubilee's well being. Logan walked past Professor Xavier's room and was about to turn the corner when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm worried about Jubilee." stated Professor Charles Xavier from his bedroom. Wolverine stood still and listened to the conversation. "I can't sense her anymore."

"But that means, that she's either unconscious, or..." the other voice trailed off. Logan recognized the second voice as Jean's.

"In my dream, I saw Jubilee and she was attacked." recounted the Professor. Attacked?, thought Wolverine as he listened in. His fists clenched. "I could sense her pain," continued Professor X. "but then I couldn't feel anything else. But the pain didn't seem intense enough to have killed her. So there's hope that she's still alive."

"Well, we can't send all the X-Men out looking for her." stated Jean. Why the bloody hell not?, thought Wolverine.

"I know." replied the Professor. "With the 'Friends Of Humanity' attacking those innocent mutants, the X-Men have a bigger problem. It's been all over the news about their growing numbers and their weaponry has become more extensive. The X-Men need to stop them now. **We** have to stop them!"

"But what about Jubilee?" asked Jean.

"You and Beast shall go looking for her." responded Xavier. "Scott has been notified of the present situation and won't comment when you and Beast don't join the other X-Men. Please keep this to yourself for the time being. I would like the X-Men to have their full concentration on the task at hand."

Wolverine decided that this was the time for him to make his presence known. He pushed the door to Xavier's room open and looked firmly at the pair in front of him. "Listen up Chuck. You only need one X-Man for this job and I'm the one. I'm gonna find Jubilee and bring her back, whether she's alive or not." He walked out of the room and headed down the hall.

"Professor?" said Jean.

"It's alright Jean." said Professor Xavier. "I have faith in Wolverine. I do believe that he will bring Jubilee back. Please inform Cyclops that plans have changed and that you and Beast shall be accompanying the other X-Men."

"Yes, Professor." said Jean. She walked out of the room and headed in search of her husband.

"Good luck, Logan." Professor Charles Xavier said quietly to himself.

"So Wolverine's going to go look for Jubilee." commented Scott Summers, talking to his wife in the War Room. Only the two of them were there for the time being.

"That's how it appears to be." replied Jean.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't get in over his head." said Cyclops. Jean gave him a quizzical look. "I mean, that I just hope that what he faces isn't more than he can handle."

"I hope so too." replied Jean. "For both their sakes."

Gambit entered the room with his hand on his head, looking half awake. His head still throbbing from the hangover.

"Bonjour." said Gambit slowly. "What's wrong with you two? Both of you's look like de cat died."

"Bad news." answered Jean.

"Bad news?" asked Storm as she entered the War Room.

"The Professor will explain once everyone is here." responded Cyclops.

At that moment, Rogue, Beast and Professor Xavier entered the War Room. All of the X-Men took a seat.

"My friends," Professor Xavier commenced. "As most of you probably know, the 'Friends Of Humanity' have been increasing their numbers and have been getting more powerful arsenal than most have expected. We have received inside information from people working within the 'Friends Of Humanity' that an attack has been organized upon the 'Sanctuary'."

"No!" remarked Storm, astonished.

"I don't get it." said Remy LeBeau. "What make dis place so special?"

"The 'Sanctuary' is a place where mutant outcasts can stay when they have no where else to go. The people there help these unfortunate mutants by giving them food and shelter." informed Beast. "It is a place where they can feel accepted."

"Most of the outcasts at the 'Sanctuary' are young teenagers who have been thrown out of their homes." added Jean.

A single tear rolled down Rogue's cheek as she thought about how the "Friends Of Humanity" were plotting to slaughter those innocent teenagers that had suffered the same fate that she had. It made her angry inside.

"The 'Friends Of Humanity' must be stopped." declared Professor Xavier. "They must not be allowed to destroy the 'Sanctuary'. There are over 300 mutants there. The attack is set for 6:00 tonight. We must be there before they attack, my X-Men."

"Let's go people." said Cyclops. The other X-Men filed out of the room, each of them thinking about what was going to happen this evening. Not one of them was considering where Wolverine or Jubilee could be. Professor Xavier was satisfied that none of the X-Men had questioned his orders. He just hoped that everything would go well with both situations and that every single one of his X-Men would return safe.

Wolverine crouched on a tree and stared for a few minutes at the house in front of him. He had tracked Jubilee's scent to a few blocks from the mansion. There was a new smell as well. Someone had been there when Jubilee vanished. There were also some tire marks near where her scent disappeared. He had followed the tire marks to the house that he was staring at now. The house was on a small hill all by itself. The roads were deserted and behind the house was a forest. Seems pretty homey to keep a prisoner, thought Wolverine.

There was a van in the driveway and the tire marks stopped there. Wolverine jumped off the tree and landed near the van. *SCHLIKT* *SCHRRIP* and the back door to the van was open, his adamantium claws ripping through the door. Inside was a stretcher with Jubilee's scent all over it. There were small droplets of blood on the stretcher as well. In a spasm of rage, he ripped the stretcher apart with his claws.

In the front of the van, Wolverine could pick up the same smell that was near the mansion where Jubilee had disappeared. He stepped out of the van and lifted the hood of the van. Wolverine throttled the engine so that if anything happened, the kidnapper wouldn't be able to get away.

Wolverine walked up to the front door and pondered whether he should knock or not. Then he remembered what he was wearing. Somehow, he didn't think that his yellow costume would give a good impression. Not that he was worried about making first impressions with someone who would harm Jubilee. He decided that breaking through the front door was more his style.

His claws took only a matter of seconds to totally obliterate the door. Inside, the house appeared to be normal looking. There was a staircase leading to the second floor. To Wolverine's right, there was a hallway leading to the kitchen and the dining room. To his left, there was a living room with a television. Right in front of him, there was a door which probably led to the basement. Jubilee's scent seemed to head in that direction. There were also faint sounds coming from below. He opened the door leading to the basement and walked down the stairs without making a sound. When he got to the foot of the stairs, he followed the scent. The scent stopped abruptly at a wall and did not continue anywhere else. He figured that there must be a secret passage. *SCHLIKT* and his adamantium claws came out again. He was about to thrash the wall, when he hesitated. Figuring that he would prefer the element of surprise, he looked around the basement for another way in. He turned his head to the left and saw a ventilation shaft that was just big enough for him to slip through it. Taking off the mesh, Wolverine jumped into the shaft and crawled till he came to an intersection.

He decided that he would go in the direction of the noises that could be heard in the distance. He crawled for five minutes until he came to a mesh and beyond that mesh was a site that made him want to tear Jubilee's captor apart.

Jubilee was on her back, on a table, in chains. She was completely naked. Dried blood was on her forehead from a cut above her right temple. From what Logan could tell, she was unconscious. He could make out her breathing by the rising and falling of her chest, which was now completely bear. In the right corner of the chamber he was looking into, there was a young man who had on nothing but boxers. He was filling a syringe with some strange liquid. Wolverine thought that he was going to inject himself so that he could get high and then take advantage of Jubilee. But this was not so.

Before Wolverine could even react, the young man sauntered over to Jubilee and stuck the needle deep into her right arm. It was time to take action, while the young man was distracted. *SCHLIKT* The adamantium claws ripping the mesh in front of him. He jumped out of the ventilation shaft.

"**_GROWRR_**!!! Get away from her or needles will be the least of things that you'll need to worry about going through your body." raged Wolverine, referring to his adamantium claws.

"No!" cried the young man. "I must have her." The young man dropped his boxers, not caring about the dangerous man behind him. He placed his member in front of Jubilee and was about to deflower her when Wolverine jumped him, picked him up and slammed him against the wall. The man was out cold. At that moment, Jubilee came to. Wolverine cut Jubilee's chains and she fell into his arms. He could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck, her soft skin under his arms.

"Wolverine?" she asked softly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me darlin'." replied Logan. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"My head's spinnin'." said Jubilee. "I feel really dizzy." She teetered in his arms. He held her even more tightly.

"You're going to be alright." comforted Wolverine.

"I feel chilly." she said. He then realized that she was still nude and he looked around for something that she could put on. Scanning the room, Wolverine noticed a cloak. Letting her go for just a minute, Wolverine went to retrieve the coat.

Jubilee's head stopped spinning and she looked down at herself, wondering why she hadn't worn warmer clothes. Then, she realized why she was cold. With a gasp, Jubilee covered her sex and her breasts, hoping that Wolverine hadn't seen anything. But she knew that it was practically impossible for him not to have noticed.

Wolverine came up behind her and put the cloak around her. She felt better with the material surrounding her body and the thought of knowing that her body wasn't exposed anymore to Wolverine or the man slumped up against the wall. Hey wait a minute!, she thought. That's the guy that shot-"Aaaargh!" she cried out as her body writhed in agonizing pain.

"Jubilee!" whispered the Professor on the BlackBird. He could sense her pain and her confusion. "She's alive!"

"What's happening to her!?" Wolverine yelled at the man who's back was up against the wall. Wolverine's adamantium claws were mere centimeters from ripping the young man to shreds. When Jubilee had shrieked in pain, he somehow knew that it was because of the man he was close to killing. He had slapped the man so that he would regain consciousness.

"Oh, she's just feeling some of the early side effects of the drug." replied the young man leisurely. "It's nothing to worry about. She should be feeling fine in about a few seconds."

Sure enough, the pain in Jubilee's body stopped. With her head bowed and her tears were flowing freely, she wondered what else would happen and what this man had done to her.

Logan noticed that Jubilee was crying and wanted to console her.

"Don't go anywhere." Wolverine warned the young man. He got up and went to try and help the crying teenager.

When he was just inches from her, he could here her say, "Please, Wolverine, hold me." Not totally comfortable with it, but wanting to help, Wolverine helped Jubilee to her feet. Her head was turned to the side and she wasn't looking at him. When she commenced to turn her head to meet his gaze, the young man screamed, "No! Don't look at him!" But it was too late and her eyes were fixed upon the man in front of her.

All of a sudden, Jubilation Lee was filled with feelings that she had never felt before with anybody, especially Wolverine.

"No!" the young man cried. "No! Not him! It wasn't supposed to be him!"

"What are you babbling about you egg-sucking piece of gutter trash!?" demanded Wolverine. He backed away from Jubilee and looked at her. She had her eyes fixed upon him.

"Jubilee?" said Wolverine. "You okay?"

"Yeah." replied Jubilee. She said more enthusiastically, "I feel great!" She gazed up at the man known as Logan and felt this desire building inside of her. God! He's so gorgeous!, she thought. I just want to- Want to what Lee? What do you want to do? No matter what you want to do, you can't! He's like a father to you!, her thoughts argued. But, I have to! I must! I can't control it! I just want to touch him! Just once! No! I can't do that! It's not right!, her thoughts continued.

"Jubilee?" asked Wolverine.

His voice! His body! Yes! His body! I need to-I **have** to touch. No! This is not happening! This is Wolverine here! You can't touch him or look at him that way! You can't! You never wanted this before.

"Jubilee? What's wrong?" asked Wolverine, concerned by the fact that she wasn't talking. He came closer to her.

"No!" Jubilee managed to mutter. Her thoughts and feelings so confused that she could hardly say anything. "Don't... come... any... closer."

"What are you talking about?" asked Logan, confused at Jubilee's words and actions. He took a step closer.

"I... said... stay back!" screamed Jubilee as she fired some pyrokinetics at Wolverine. He was totally caught unaware and since the shot was so intense, he was flung hard against the wall. Her mutant powers were stronger than ever. Wolverine nearly lost consciousness.

"No! What have I done?" asked Jubilee softly. She inched slowly towards the man who was flung against the wall by her powers.

When she was close, Wolverine looked up slowly and whispered, "Jubilee... why?"

Tears were flowing down her face not because of physical pain but because of the emotions and thoughts going through her mind. She didn't know what to think anymore. She wanted to apologize but then, she wanted to take advantage of him... take advantage of his beautiful... No!, her head screamed. You can't!

"No!" she cried. "I won't!" Using her pyrokinetics, Jubilee destroyed the walls, ran up the stairs and ran out of the house, her emotions in turmoil. She headed into the forest behind the house, leaving Wolverine.

Storm sat on the left side of the BlackBird, staring out at the city they were flying over, thinking about the hundreds of lives that were at stake. They would soon be landing near the "Sanctuary". Storm just hoped that no one would get hurt and that the whole situation wouldn't result in violence. Perhaps the "Friends Of Humanity" will just surrender when they realize that the X-Men are there, considered Storm. Though, she didn't truly believe that the "Friends Of Humanity" would be willing to negotiate, let alone surrender. Storm looked back and saw Charles Xavier with a worried look on his face.

"Charles?" said Storm.

"Hm... yes Storm?" replied Xavier, a little distracted.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned about his worried look.

"Oh yes, Storm. I'm fine. I was just thinking about our situation." he lied. He was actually trying to figure out why Jubilee's thoughts were in such confusion.

"I too have been reflecting upon our predicament." said Storm. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

He was expecting this from one of his X-Men sooner or later. He was glad that it had been Storm. "Yes, Storm. I do believe we are doing the right thing. The 'Friends Of Humanity' must be stopped. They are a threat to not just mutants but humans as well, even if they don't know it. If they destroy the 'Sanctuary' without any resistance, they will become more confident and more comfortable with killing mutants."

"Professor?" interrupted Cyclops.

"Yes, Cyclops."

"We are preparing to land near the 'Sanctuary'."

The BlackBird set down on the grounds near the "Sanctuary".

After Jubilee had run off, Wolverine noticed that the young man was trying to escape. Wolverine quickly jumped him again. The young man ended up on his back, with Wolverine on top of him, his claws ready to kill the young man.

"I want some answers." growled Wolverine. "Who are you and what have you done to Jubilee?"

"I don't have to tell you anything X-Man." responded the man. "I know you won't kill me."

"And why is that?"

"Because X-Men don't kill."

"In case you didn't know, this X-Man does." said Wolverine. He had his right fist under the man's chin, both of the exterior claws pressing against the man's skin. The third claw just waiting to kill him.

"Wait, hold it." The young man paused, then whispered in a frightened way, "You're not Wolverine are ya?"

"What do you think bub?"

"Oh shit." the man whispered quietly. "Listen, I'll tell you everything you need to know. Just please, don't kill me!"

"I'll think about it. Now start talking."

"Okay, okay." the man replied hurriedly. "First of all, I am known as Hormonus and like you, I am a mutant. I kidnapped Jubilee because I wanted her. In fact, I needed her. The drug I injected into her, stimulates the hormones and it works better on teens because their hormones are at their peek. It makes them want it."

"What are you, some sort of sick perv?" demanded Wolverine.

"Not at all." replied the man, astonished that he would be associated with the word pervert. "I told you, I'm a mutant. I have to feed off of other mutants sexual energy."

"Why Jubilee?"

"Obvious reasons." responded Hormonus. "She's a teenager and especially, she's full of energy. She has got to be one of the most hyper teens that I have seen in a long time. When I stalked her, I noticed that she never ran out of energy. Besides, you've got to admit, she's got a pretty nice ass and a good set of ti-"

Wolverine slapped the man to his senses. Blood trickled at the side of Hormonus' lip.

"What, you don't agree?" challenged Hormonus.

"Just stick to the story, punk or you'll be getting to know these very well." His claws were near Hormonus' temples, ready to stick them into his brain.

"Anyway," continued Hormonus. "I was also told to do this because there were these men that knew of my powers and wanted me to capture Jubilee so that the other X-Men would come looking for her. They wanted some sort of diversion while they carried out some plan."

"Tell me, did these men have shirts on that read the letters F, O, H?"

"As a matter of fact, they did." replied Hormonus honestly.

"Those bastards." Wolverine whispered to himself. "Obviously, you don't get out much, or you would known that they were the 'Friends Of Humanity'. A group of humans who would like nothing better than to have all mutants dead.

"But, what about Jubilee, what's wrong with her? Why did she shoot me?"

"Well," commenced Hormonus. "As I said, the drug stimulates the hormones and makes you want to do it. I forgot to tell you that it will only make you do it with the first person you see after the pain you experience from the side effects of the drug."

"So, that's why you told her not to look at me."

"Correct." said Hormonus. "Though, I'm surprised that she has held out so long. I didn't give her much of a dosage but I thought it would have been enough. I guess that she's a lot stronger emotionally than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you were the first person she saw, then the drug made it so that she would want to do it with you. But, this drug also suppresses her morals. She shot you because you were coming too close and she was feeling, probably, emotions that she had never experienced for you before, or feelings that she hasn't come to acknowledged yet. She possibly ran away because she didn't know how to act around you with these different emotions. There should be an intense inner struggle inside of her. One wanting you and the other side trying to hold back."

"I should kill you right now." stated Wolverine ready to rip him limb from limb.

"No! No!" cried Hormonus. "Please, I only did it because I need it to survive. Besides, just because my powers terminates lives, doesn't mean that I have to die."

"I'm not so sure about that." said Logan. "But, I'll decided what to do with you once Jubilee is safe."

Looking around, Wolverine saw a rope that had been used to tie up Jubilee. He picked it up and tied Hormonus to a chair. Hormonus was unable to move from the neck down.

Wolverine was about to leave, when he turned around and asked Hormonus, "Just exactly how long does this drug last for?"

"Three hours." replied Hormonus.

Wolverine walked through the walls that were now destroyed by Jubilee's powers, walked up the stairs and ran outside with only Jubilee's scent to guide him.

Gambit and Beast sat behind the "Sanctuary" playing poker without any chips, while Cyclops kept a look out for the "Friends Of Humanity".

"You guys should be keeping a look out too." stated Cyclops.

"Well, we just havin' a bit a fun while we wait." responded Gambit. "What so wrong with dat?"

"I have to agree with our leader." said Beast. "We do not wish to be caught unaware."

"Just play." said Gambit.

"Full house." declared Beast.

"Damn!" exclaimed Gambit. "Why must ya beat me all de time?"

"Gambit, Beast! Stop playing games and stand at alert." ordered Cyclops. "The Professor is picking up impressions of different minds, coming near the 'Sanctuary'. Coming our way."

Cyclops tapped his communicator, "Storm, can you and Rogue see them coming?"

"Affirmative, Cyclops." responded Storm. "There are about a hundred of them and three tanks."

"What about weapons?" asked Cyclops.

"A whole lot of them!" replied Rogue. "They're also on bikes."

"They're approaching quickly Cyclops. You must be ready." said Storm.

"The Professor shall try talking to them first but if they don't listen, you and Rogue must start an air strike." stated Cyclops.

"Understood." replied Storm.

The "Friends Of Humanity" could be seen now in the horizon. They were riding on motorcycles and as Storm had said, there were three tanks. All of them were heavily armed.

Then, Professor Xavier could be seen coming towards the army in his wheel chair. The "Friends Of Humanity" stopped about 100 feet from the "Sanctuary". The only thing between them and the "Sanctuary" was Professor Xavier and his X-Men.

"Move out of the way mutants, or be destroyed." ordered the leader of the "Friends Of Humanity".

"Please withdraw from here." said Professor Xavier calmly. "We are not a threat, but if you force us, we shall be forced to defend the 'Sanctuary' and ourselves."

"You muties just don't get it do you?" said the leader. "I guess we'll just have to show you that we mean business. Destroy the X-Men and the 'Sanctuary'!"

And the battle began.

Wolverine ran into the forest, following Jubilee's scent. The path that she had chosen was very erratic. He had followed the scent for a few minutes when he noticed that the scent stopped at a tree. He looked up and saw Jubilee sitting on a low branch.

"You shouldn't have come." Jubilee said darkly. She didn't sound like the teenager that he knew. She sounded almost sinister.

"Jubilee, I want to help." said Wolverine.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" she asked slowly. "What I could do to you?"

He needed to be cautious. From what happened at the house, Logan could tell that Jubilee's powers were a lot stronger than normal. Her behavior was highly strange.

"I got an idea." replied Wolverine.

"It's so hard." she said. "It's so hard forcing myself not to. I don't know how much longer I can take it. You should go."

"I'm not leaving you." stated Wolverine.

"And why not?" she screamed. "Why the hell not!?" She jumped off the branch and landed a few feet away from him. "You left Morph! Why can't you leave me!? Hell, I didn't even die... But you could."

This was totally unlike Jubilee. Then he remembered that all her morals were suppressed.

She put her hand under chin thoughtfully and said, "If you weren't around, then I guess that these... feelings would just go away."

He looked at her. She seemed on the verge of insanity. Then all of sudden, her mood changed completely.

"What am I saying?" she exclaimed to herself. Turning towards him, she said, "I'm sorry Wolverine. I would never..." then she thought back to what happened at the house. Her tears flowed again.

He cautiously took a step closer.

Again, her mood changed. "Didn't you learn from last time?" she screamed. She fired her pyrokinetics at him again, but he was ready for it this time. Quickly dodging it, he jumped on her and she ended up on her back with him on top of her. Her powers destroyed the tree that had been in back of him. He didn't want to know what that blast could have done to him. Why are her powers so strong?, he thought.

"I learned plenty from last time, Jubilee." said Wolverine while he sat on her, pinning her arms in the process.

With him sitting on her, Jubilee's feelings became more intense. His crotch was so close to her face. If only I could lick- Jubilation Lee! Get a hold of yourself! I can't! The need is so bad! If he just weren't so close... So close for me to blow..., these were the thoughts going through her head. The thought of getting Wolverine off her was the most prominent. In sheer instinct, Jubilee charged her powers and created a force field around her body that knocked Wolverine off of her and flying into a tree.

Woah!, thought Wolverine. She was never able to do that before!

Wolverine saw Jubilee run off. "Jubilee!" he yelled as he ran after her. It was difficult for him because his body was still healing from Jubilee's last assault.

She didn't get very far because he knew that he was faster than her. He jumped her from behind and this time, she landed on her stomach. He got off of her because he didn't want to be attacked by Jubilee again. He just wanted her to stop.

"I told you stay away!" she yelled. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Logan." It was the first time that she had ever called him by his name. It sounded strange to his ears, hearing it from Jubilee. "Just let me go."

"I can't do that darlin'." replied Wolverine. "I'm responsible for getting you home."

"Home!" said Jubilee. "Interesting that **you**, of all people, would call it home, since you're always runnin' around doing god knows what! And probably the only reason that you ever come back is because of Jean!"

Wolverine just stared at her, astonished that she could be so cruel.

"Why so surprised?" she continued. "I know that you don't care about anyone else but Jean. But you'll never have her. Cyc's got her, so just give it up!"

"Jubilee, I think that you should shut up." declared Logan. *SCHLIKT* His claws were now visible.

"Aww, have I hit a nerve dear Wolverine?" she said. "Besides, I don't think that you'll hurt me. Aren't I like a daughter to you? Now come on **Pop** let's get serious."

"Jubilee, I don't like your attitude." said Wolverine.

"So? I don't like your hair!" she retorted. "You think that I care? You know what? As you can tell, I feel very powerful lately. I think that if I really wanted to, I could kill you so easily. You're mutant healing powers wouldn't stand a chance! So, don't _push_ me."

Wolverine knew that she now had the power to seriously hurt him. He had to keep her talking so that the time would pass and then, she would be back to normal. He had an hour left before the drug wore off.

"Fine, then." he said. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay." she answered in a false perky tone. "Let's talk about you and Sabretooth! Shall we? Remember when he was staying with us at the mansion? I don't know what you were protesting about. He's just like you. You two deserve each other. You're both animals. Did ya hear that, an **_animal_**!!! That's what you are! It's a wonder that the Professor keeps you around. They should lock you up in a cage like the wild thing you are! If you ever got Jean, (which is never gonna to happen) you'd probably rip her apart when making out." She laughed at her own joke. Her laughter was wicked.

Wolverine nearly lost it then. He needed to keep on repeating to himself that this was Jubilee, even if it didn't sound like her. No matter how much he wanted to take her apart, he knew that he couldn't and wouldn't hurt her.

"Speechless?" she asked sarcastically. "Got nothing to say, Wolverine? I'm surprised. You usually always have to something to say, even though, most people don't give a damn about what you think. I mean, do you think that people care about what animals have to say? I never thought about this before, but you know what? You're like a dog! Yep, that's right! A **dog**! You sniff out people and when the master says to stay, you stay. When the master tells you to sick 'em, ya do it. You pant after Jean and your crap is cleaned up after you screw up. A dog is definitely what you are!"

He wanted to block out what she was saying. To have heard those words coming from her, mentally hurt and angered him. It took every last ounce of restraint that he had to keep from jumping her. Even if he had, he was no match for her suddenly stronger powers.

"You do realize Wolverine," said Jubilee. "That these are things that the real Jubilee would never say. She would never really want to hurt you. She's just a weak fool. But I take pleasure in seeing you suffer and not being able to do anything about it.

"You like being in control, don't you? So, how does it feel? Not being in control. Must be really different. Just the thought of knowing that I, of all people, could take your life so easily and not give a damn about it, must drive you crazy. Right now, I am in complete control of what happens to you. And now, I've decided that I don't want you around anymore."

Uh oh, I don't like the way this is going, thought Wolverine.

"Good bye, Wolverine." said Jubilee. She used her powers and shot at him. He jumped out of the way, landed, and then dodged another shot.

"Hold still!" yelled Jubilee. Wolverine jumped behind her and was about to take her out when she used her powers and created an expanding force field all around her which Wolverine jumped right into. This time, he lost consciousness from the intensity of her powers. The last thing he saw was Jubilee looking down at him, the tears gushing fast from her eyes.

Jubilee ran through the forest, intent on getting back to the house where she had just been a prisoner. Her tears were stinging her face. She had been so close to truly taking advantage of Wolverine, but her conscience didn't allow her to fall to temptation. She felt that she was going to break from the emotional turmoil that had been going through her. Her feelings were tearing her apart. It had hurt her terribly to tell him all those horrible things. She knew that she didn't and wouldn't ever feel that way about him. The part of her that was still Jubilee just hoped that she hadn't hurt Wolverine too badly.

She could see the house in the distance. Her crying stopped. She ran faster, wanting to get there as fast a possible to get what she was planning to do, over with. There were 15 minutes left until the drug wore off, but Jubilee wasn't aware of this. In fact, her powers were becoming much more powerful than a few minutes ago. She felt that she could take on anything. Even the entire Shiar Empire!

The front door was open and she ran through it. She ran down the stairs to the basement and ran through the walls that she had recently destroyed. Jubilee entered the room where she had almost lost her virginity to a hungry mutant. The mutant was now tied up and against the wall.

"Jubilee!" he exclaimed, surprised that she had come back.

"I just want to know one thing," she said menacingly. He was fully aware of her stronger powers. "What did you do to me?"

So, Hormonus explained to her what he did and why he did it, just like he had done for Wolverine.

Her back had been turned to him the entire time, so he could not have seen the emotions that were clearly visible on her face.

When he had finished his explanation, the room was silent as Jubilee collected her thoughts.

"So, you feed off other mutants' sexual energy." stated Jubilee. "And this drug of yours suppresses people's morals and makes them want to do it with the first person they see because it stimulates the hormones."

"Correct. However, you were a lot stronger emotionally than anticipated. I can see that you resisted Wolverine very well." declared Hormonus.

"Then, why are my powers so strong?" she asked.

"Since you suppressed the attraction induced by the drug, the stimulation had to go somewhere else and since it only works on mutants, your powers were increased. They became more developed. When the drug wears off, your powers should return to normal."

"And how long does it take for the drug to wear off?"

"Three hours. That means, that your time is almost up. In about ten minutes, you should be feeling back to normal."

"Then, I guess I should get this done with as soon as possible." said Jubilee. "I don't think that my alter-ego would go through with what I'm going to do."

"And what would that be?" asked Hormonus, thinking that she meant to force Wolverine into doing it with her.

"You'll see." she replied darkly. She turned around, now facing him, and an evil grin spread across her face. "I'm going to make sure that you never have to feed off of anyone's else's sexual energy again." She could see the terror in his eyes.

Jubilee picked up the chair that Hormonus was tied to, with her powers. She brought him all the way upstairs and outside, right in front of the house.

At that moment, Wolverine showed up, recovered from the blast he had received from Jubilee.

"Do not interfere, Wolverine." ordered Jubilee. "Let me do, what has to be done. I will tell you when I need you."

"What are you gonna do, Jubilee?" asked Logan.

"Watch." she declared.

Jubilee closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers, charging them. After a couple of seconds, when she was satisfied with herself, she turned to the house, ignoring Logan and Hormonus. She looked at the house. Then, without a sound, Jubilation Lee fired a great burst of energy and completely disintegrated the entire house, basements and subbasements. There was nothing left but ashes.

Both Wolverine and Hormonus were astounded! They both never thought that Jubilee's powers could be so destructive.

She turned back to them. She had an intense look on her face. The wind breezed through her hair and she felt a bit cold from having nothing on but a cloak.

Jubilee walked towards Hormonus. There were five minutes left until the drug wore off.

"Wolverine, please come here." she asked politely.

Logan looked at her cautiously, then approached her.

"I require that you do one thing for me." she stated.

"What?" asked Wolverine. He was right beside her now. They were both a foot from Hormonus, who was still strapped to the chair.

She hesitated at first. Then, she said softly, "Kiss me."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He knew that there was about two minutes left until she would be back to normal, but it would take her less than five seconds to kill him. But, kiss Jubilee? In the manner that she was asking? He didn't know if he could do it. He contemplated about it for a couple of seconds, when she said, "Please, before it's too late."

It will past the time, thought Wolverine. Better this, than have her kill me.

He nodded slowly and came closer to her. His back facing Hormonus, Wolverine bent down and kissed Jubilee softly of the lips.

While kissing Wolverine, Jubilee put her left hand on his head and with her right hand, she shot Hormonus. Hormonus shrieked in pain as her powers hit him. Wolverine wanted to break the kiss, but Jubilee wouldn't let him. She held on and continued to shoot Hormonus. Then, suddenly, she broke the kiss, looked at Hormonus and fired one last time, releasing him from his bondage.

"It's done." she whispered, right before she collasped.

As soon as Jubilee had stopped her attack on Hormonus, he stopped screaming. He felt different. For some reason, he didn't feel the hunger he usually felt when he hadn't had any mutant sexual energy. What has she done to me, he asked himself.

Wolverine picked up Jubilee and shook her, hoping that she would wake up. She didn't even stir. He was worried. He had to get her back to the mansion.

"She's cured me!" cried Hormonus. "I don't have to feed anymore! I'm cured!"

Wolverine looked back at Hormonus who was running around yelling at no one in particular, "I'm cured! I'm cured!"

Hormonus stopped his ranting and looked at Jubilee, now in Wolverine's arms.

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked, very concerned for the well-being of the one that cured him.

"I don't know." replied Wolverine, truthfully. "I have to get her back."

"I'm coming with you." stated Hormonus. Wolverine gave him a look with pretty much said, What the hell are you talking about? "I need to talk to her... I have to... thank her." he said quietly.

"Well come on." said Wolverine, not really caring about what Hormonus did.

Logan ran to his jeep, while holding Jubilee. He put her in the back while he and Hormonus hopped in the front.

Wolverine drove at a break-neck speed towards the mansion. Once there, he rushed Jubilee inside and told Hormonus to wait in the jeep while Jubilee got help. Hormonus protested. *SCHLIKT* and the adamantium claws were out. "You want to make an issue out of it?" Hormonus went back to the jeep and waited.

Wolverine carried Jubilee all the way to the infirmary. Once there, he saw Rogue and Storm in two of the beds. The other X-Men there had worried and worn-out looks on their faces. They also had bruises and cuts on them. Hank McCoy was surveying the room administering something to Storm and looked upon Rogue with concern.

Logan placed Jubilee on a bed and Dr. McCoy rushed over.

"What's wrong with Jubilee?" he asked.

"I don't know. She just collapsed." replied Logan.

Beast checked her out and stated, "She has experienced heavy trauma. There's nothing physically wrong with her. Professor, perhaps that you could assist." Professor Xavier approached in his wheelchair and looked down upon Jubilee. Using his mental powers, he quickly scanned Jubilee's mind.

"She collapsed because she was physically spent, but there is an intense struggle within her. That is why she has not regained consciousness. I shall attempt to help her." informed Professor Xavier.

He entered her mind and discovered that there were two Jubilee's. There was the normal Jubilee and the one that had been induced by the drug and they were both struggling for domination of her body. However, the normal Jubilee was losing. In her mind, Professor Xavier and the normal Jubilee became one and together, they defeated her alter-ego.

Jubilee regained consciousness and looked up to see Wolverine and Beast looking down at her. She felt extremely tired and didn't want to say anything.

"The Professor did it!" exclaimed Beast.

"Beast!" called Cyclops from across the room. "It's Rogue. She's conscious."

Beast walked over to Rogue and saw her smile up at him even though she was still in pain. He quickly administered a pain killer.

Wolverine, satisfied that Jubilee was going to be okay, turned around and asked Professor Xavier, "What happened?"

Professor X recounted to Wolverine about their battle against the "Friends Of Humanity". The "Friends Of Humanity" had commenced by focusing just on destroying the building. Storm and Rogue tried to attack the tanks and destroyed two of them, while the rest of the X-Men attacked the others on the motorcycles. Storm and Rogue had been injured more badly than the other X-Men, because at one point in the combat, the "Friends Of Humanity" had concentrated upon just attacking Rogue and Storm. They had both been injured badly. Rogue more so than Storm. The other X-Men had managed to stop the "Friends Of Humanity" and save the "Sanctuary".

After Professor Xavier had finished, he asked Wolverine to tell him what had happened with Jubilee. Wolverine explained to him everything that had transpired. Professor Xavier just nodded at the appropriate times. He knew that he would have to find out some other details by talking to Jubilee, when she was fully recovered.

Jubilation Lee lay in her bed, thinking about the last few days. She had rested the entire time, except when she went to talk to Professor Xavier, Wolverine and Hormonus. She had been slightly uncomfortable explaining to Professor Xavier about how she had felt when under the influence of drug. She had to explain to him that the only reason that she had told Wolverine those terrible things was because she had to keep her mind occupied, so that the feelings induced by the drug wouldn't be the only thing she was focusing on. Professor Xavier told Jubilee that he was proud of the way that she was able to control herself during the time that she was under the influence of the drug.

The second person that Jubilee had talked to was Hormonus. He brought her flowers when he came. He expressed his gratitude towards what she had done for him.

"I'm not quite sure, but what exactly did you do?" asked Hormonus.

"When I kissed Wolverine, it was a release because I hadn't done anything and I really wanted it. I channeled my sexual energy, with my powers, to you, when I shot you. I enhanced the energy with my powers as well. Now you won't need to feed any more because I channeled enough energy to sustain you for a long time." informed Jubilee.

"Quite remarkable." stated Hormonus.

"The drag is, I can't do it anymore." said Jubilee. "Any of the cool stuff I did. My powers are back to normal and they'll never be that way again." She sighed.

"What are you talking about?" remarked Hormonus. "The drug just enhanced your powers. They were just more developed. In time, they shall reach their full potential."

"Really?" asked Jubilee, bewildered.

"Let's just say that you've gotten a small glimpse at your future powers." stated Hormonus.

Hormonus left that day, to start a new life as a mutant free from his hunger.

The last person she talked to, was Wolverine. Explaining to him the reason for her actions had been the most difficult conversation she had. He said that he didn't blame her for what happened, but she had still felt horrible about it. She could sense that what she had said to him had injured him more than any physical pain. Jubilee didn't know what to do about it. She wanted to express herself to him, but she wasn't sure if he would reject her. When Wolverine was about to leave after their conversation, Jubilee jumped out of bed, ran up to him and flung her arms around him, giving him a huge hug. She cried softly into his shoulder and whispered, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"I know kid." responded Logan. He hugged her back. "I know."

__

End


End file.
